The Malfoy Family
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: Draco's family is very strange... (Need new title) (Chapter Two - Jessica)
1. Lilandra

Title: The Younger Sister Of Draco Malfoy  
Author: Adira-sama  
Rating: PG13 (Because I never label 'anything' G, because my work is 'never' kid-safe.)  
Notes: Semi-self-insertion. Eep. Sounds ecchi. ^^; Anyhoo, the person is based on me. Want me to give away said person's name? Nah. Read and find out.  
Disclaimer: I own my person. ^^ But I dun own anything else. Well, the plot, yah. But it ain't got much of that at present.  
  
A shadowed person sat at the huge table in the house belonging to said person's parents. It was dinner, and said person was thinking... What, you ask? Well...  
  
Life sucked.  
School sucked.  
Being a Malfoy sucked.  
Being the bloody younger sister of Draco Malfoy totally sucked.  
  
She brushed some of her stupid stubborn blonde hair out of her eyes and glared across the table at her older brother, her senior by three years. The same sentence repeated in her mind.  
  
Damn you Draco... Damn you Draco... Damn you Draco...  
  
It disappeared into her thoughts as her mind half tuned-in to her father's voice telling anybody who would listen, along with lots of people who wouldn't, about his day. She hated her family. Stupid Draco. Stupid Lucius. Stupid Narcissa... She ate nothing at dinner and left before anybody else. She remembered faintly that her parents had been mortified, thinking she was a squib until she was three years old. Her parents had forgotten her that day and it was only her brother that came to see her. And as her mother suddenly remembered her and tried to get into her room, the door was locked. Surely she couldn't have done it, and Draco wasn't in there... It turned out that it was her that had done it. Her father labeled it an act of defiance, but was pleased his daughter was a witch nonetheless. One more thing she hated. Her name. She had to be labeled after a stupid flower, didn't she? Well, at least her mother had changed it so that it didn't sound like the name of the stupid Potter woman who had gotten herself killed.  
  
Lilandra.  
  
What a stupid name.  
  
She cursed herself, her brother, her parents, everything silently under her breath and retreated to her room. But before she went to bed she was struck by an awful thought...  
  
--The holidays end in a week...--  
  
*****OWARI*****  
I think it's my best work of fanfiction ever. ^-^ Disagree? Review and tell me! Dun flame. Will flame back. Bye. 


	2. Jessica

Jessica was, most probably, the least-known of all the Malfoy siblings. Of course, her eldest sister Mina was best known as her Father's favourite and one of the most malicious Death Eaters. Her eldest brother Lucas was rather well known too, working in the Ministry of Magic, a feat which he was rather proud of, having a Death Eater for a sister and a Father in Azkaban. Her older brother Draco was known very well, having been chosen as the Malfoy heir when Lucas had decided to join the Army of Light. Draco had done so too, but since his Father wasn't in a position to change the heir anymore, the decision had stuck. Just younger than her, Lilandra was talked about as almost permanently depressed after the loss of her Father. She did, after all, intend to join the Dark Lord. Her younger brother Gregory - named after one of Draco's oh-so-intelligent friends - was known as the youngest Malfoy male to date, and her youngest sister Sofia was known as Narcissa's pride and joy - her baby. But Jessica? She was kept out of the spotlight by her mother. She wasn't a squib, no, far from it. She was just obsessed with cutesy things such as cats, plushies and dating-sim games. Oh, yes, and every decent-looking male she laid eyes on. And presently, missy little-known was sat in one of the many halls of Malfoy Manor, ear pressed to a keyhole.  
  
She heard Lucas' voice saying something she couldn't make out, then the giggles of his way-too-perky new girlfriend Peggy. Jessica wrinkled her nose, shifting so that she was knelt down, her rather flowy black skirt covering her bare feet, with both her hands pressed to the wall and her eye to the keyhole. She could see Lucas, with his wavy shoulder-length dark brown hair, flashing Peggy a charming grin, and heard her giggles again. Looking to the left, she saw Peggy, with her long strawberry blonde hair and overly pale skin, one hand raised to her mouth, possibly in the hopes of stopping the waves of giggles streaming past her darkly painted lips.  
  
Just then, Jessica jumped slightly as a soft meow from nearby startled her. Blinking large blue eyes, she looked around, before laying eyes on Arachnia, Lucas' cat. She grinned broadly as an idea struck her. Picking up Arachnia - one finger absently tracing the spider-like marking on the top of her head which had given her the name Arachnia - Jessica pushed open the door and traipsed in, sitting on Lucas' bed, next to her brother.  
  
"Hallo Luke! How're you?" She asked, smiling sweetly as Arachnia curled up in the black cotton of her skirt. She pretended not to notice Peggy's panicked stare aimed at the cat. Lucas, on the other hand, noticed this fully.  
  
"Jessie... Get Ara out of here. You know Peggy doesn't like cats." He said, sighing and talking to her as if she were his daughter or some such thing.  
  
"B-But..." Jessica started, eyes filling with fake tears. The cat, on the other hand, decided that Jessica's skirt was boring, and hopped off the young girl's lap, padding across the room in Peggy's direction. This, of course, earned a screech from the gatophobic teenager, and caused aforementioned girl to scramble up onto Lucas' chest of drawers. The dark-haired boy sighed again, and got up, bending over to scoop up the curious kitten before going over, opening the door and depositing the - now rather annoyed - feline outside.Closing the door, he turned, and - after shooting a glare in Jessica's direction which earned an innocent stare - walked over to help Peggy down. Once this was done, the trembling girl looked around, muttering quietly, before returning her gaze to Lucas (whom was back sitting next to Jessica).  
  
"Luke, are you sure there are no more cats in here?" She asked, green eyes wide with fear. The boy in question shook his head.  
  
"We only have one, Peg. And as far as I know she hasn't had kittens." He drawled, voice sounding remarkably similar to his Father's.  
  
"She's not old enough!" Jessica exclaimed, smiling widely.  
  
"Right..." Peggy muttered, eyes flickering between the two. Soon after, Jessica left the pair to their jabbering and flirting and other such things, and went off to try and find the cat.  
  
"Ara... Oh Ara... Where are you..?" She called, looking about. The cat was nowhere to be found. She walked all about the Manor, sometimes going through places twice and going in complete circles, before literally bumping into her brother, her senior by two years. "Oof! Draco!!" She shouted, rubbing her forehead which had knocked painfully into his nose. He, on the other hand, found his nose to be much more important, and wsa rubbing at it.  
  
"Jessica, you should watch where you're going! And look how you're dressed!" He exclaimed, casting a glance over her long black skirt which almost covered her feet, and the fluffy scarlet sweater she was wearing. "If Father were here-"  
  
"But Father's not here!" She shouted. "I have no idea why you keep going on about him! He's been in Azkaban since Sophie was born!" Draco blinked, and for a second surprised grey eyes locked with indignant blue ones. "Plus, if Father really was here, you'd be dead already..." She muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"What?" Asked Draco, having heard. "Why would I be..?"  
  
"I know dammit! I know about you and that... That... Tramp!" Jessica screeched. "You may have fooled Lily, Lucas, Mina and Mother, but I know." The last part she added in a slightly calmer tone.  
  
"You... You... How?" Draco appeared to be incapable of pronouncing words that amounted to more than one syllable.  
  
"It's so obvious, brother dear..." Jessica appeared to be completely calm, stepping back so that she didn't have to tilt her head up to stare into the face of her elder sibling. "At least, it became obvious to me when I found the notes in your bedroom. You're an awful liar, Draco, only this family - save for Father and I - are too stupid to see it. So, what I had to do was search for anything with any suggestion toward a second meaning. Then I found that book. The one called 'Of Dragons And Lions'. And can you guess what was in it?" Draco blinked in realisation, but decided he should steer this conversation in another direction.  
  
"Jessica, what were you doing in my room? What gave you any incling that I would give you permission, even if you had asked?" He asked, glaring at her.  
  
"Nothing, Draco. But I had to know. We can't have you wandering about the castle like a lovestruck prat all the time, can we?" And with that, she turned quickly and seemingly bounded off in the direction of her bedroom, giddy with the thought of her own brother and one of The Golden Trio. 


End file.
